The Best Laid Plans
by theglamourfades
Summary: Valentine's Day doesn't exactly go to plan for John and Anna, but love still abounds in different ways than they had expected. Two-shot: first part DA-era, second part modern!AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I wanted to contribute to Valentine's Day in fic form but didn't have anything planned until a small inkling of an idea a couple of days ago. It's probably not the best thing I've written but it's fluffy and a tiny bit racy, so good enough, I guess. Not really much plot to this, it's set after S5. I should say thanks to Kristen APA for helping me out with a couple of little details :)**

**I don't own Downton Abbey, else this kind of stuff would just be commonplace in every episode.**

* * *

_The Best Laid Plans_

John tried valiantly not to let his disappointment show as Anna spoke in a soft hush in the corridor. It was most certainly not her fault, but the further she explained the greater the heavy feeling sank in his stomach. Judging by the look in her eyes his wife was just as dejected, and that stung his heart more than anything.

"And she has to have the dress by tonight? It can't possibly wait until another day?"

Anna shook her head with a small, almost inaudible sigh, as though she was conscious of being caught criticising her mistress by doing so too blatantly.

"Mr Talbot is arriving later on, so I'm afraid not." She tipped her head, a drift of a smile lighting her face suddenly and thoroughly capturing John's attention. "I suppose it's quite apt really, even if it is all rather sudden."

John let his gaze linger upon her features, noticing that she had looked particularly beautiful these past weeks, before diverting it to the floor, unable to express his true feelings about the highly inconvenient situation lest he should mistakenly cause Anna to be upset. She'd had quite enough of that, after all. In the next second her small fingers curled around his hand, issuing a tender touch that did not fail to buoy him.

"You can still enjoy your afternoon off," she exclaimed, rubbing her thumb in circles against the curve of his palm.

"Without you?" John replied forlornly. "I'd find it impossible."

She tutted, though the smile had remained, now larger than before.

"Mr Bates, let's not be ungrateful." He had to smirk at her tone, rather enjoying it when she told him off for his bursts of impudence in the way that only she could. "I'll want to know what the tea is like for the next time we visit, so you'll have to sample everything and tell me what's best."

He'd come across the new tea room while on an errand for his Lordship in Ripon just a couple of weeks ago. The pretty decoration and the flowers in the window had caught his eye and he knew that Anna would love the place just as much. It would be a perfect, peaceful setting for them to have some much needed time to themselves. He made a point of returning on the way back, popping in to the neat little shop and enquiring whether it was possible to book a table in advance. They'd already realised that their scheduled half-day off together fell on Valentine's Day and shared excited exchanges about the pleasant coincidence. John had felt as though he had been walking on the top of the world when he had emerged with the reservation, which would give them enough time to head back to the cottage before journeying to enjoy a few hours there together, away from their obligations. If the evening was fine they would even be able go for a little stroll as dusk was descending – he could already relish the sensation of Anna's arm looped into the crook of his, pressing against his side as she mused happily, the joyful beam that came from her his greatest treasure.

Now, as was so often the case, it seemed life had other plans which well and truly put paid to his.

As mournful as he was, the smile that erupted was unstoppable when his wife reached up on her tiptoes to place a kiss upon his cheek, his hands steadying themselves against her sides.

"I'll hurry things along as best I can," she promised. "We can still make the day special."

John looked lovingly upon her as she left him with the imprint of her lips tingling against his skin, departing for the afternoon.

Every second he spent with her was more special than could ever be imagined.

* * *

The dress arrived in tact at Downton some hours later, as did Anna and Lady Mary. Being new, it had taken Anna some time to get to grips with its hooks and fastens, plus she needed to be extra careful not to accidently snag the satin or pull off a stray bead, of which there were many. At least a bit of time was saved not having to style Lady Mary's hair to the same extent as she would before it had been bobbed, but it seemed that her mistress was having trouble deciding which adornment she wanted fixing to her style, clearly wanting to look her best for the special guest.

If they would have had the afternoon off as planned, Anna wouldn't have minded that the dinner had been scheduled later. As it was she was quite worn-out before the evening had got very late, her feet dragging beneath her and her eyes fighting to stay open. She arrived in the servants' hall expecting to find John already waiting in his seat for her – men were much less fuss to dress than women, or so she always imagined and had learnt from what John had told her of the process and s_howed_ her in their morning preparations at the cottage. Instead she got the tale from Mrs Hughes about how his Lordship's dinner shirts had somehow been starched past the point of immediate redemption, and it had been quite the quest to find one that would prove passable. Success had been sought before the entirety of the house had been turned over, but the episode had put a further delay on proceedings. Anna sunk almost boneless into the chair, sipping the near-hot tea to replenish her and bide the time.

Her husband bundled into the doorway, the click of his cane preventing her chin from dropping to her chest. She smiled perfectly naturally towards him, noticing he appeared a touch dishevelled and finding him all the more devastatingly handsome for it.

"I'm sorry," he uttered delicately, going towards her with her coat already in his firm grasp.

"None of that," Anna replied, taking the hand he offered out to her and staring up towards him, feeling her fatigue fading away the longer she looked into the warm hazel wells of his eyes. She turned so he could place the coat over her shoulders, suppressing a gasp as his fingers briefly brushed the nape of her neck. "Let's go home."

There was a renewed fire within his irises, changing their colours delightfully as she faced him once more.

"That sounds perfect," he whispered before dotting a line of kisses from her ear to just shy of her neck, taking advantage of the emptiness of the hall aside from the two of them but thankful they wouldn't be staying any later.

* * *

The irises lay on the kitchen table, with brown paper still wrapped around their stems. Anna breathed deeper, the sweet but not overpowering scent invading her senses. Inching towards the tabletop she reached out her fingers to touch the delicate lilac petals of the flowers.

"The bus ran late, so I didn't have time to put them out properly," John muttered apologetically, an achingly soft look in his eyes that sought her and bathed her in affection, even when he was standing at the other side of the kitchen.

"John, they're beautiful," she held them carefully, bringing them closer still. "We can use your mother's vase."

He smiled brilliantly towards her, the crinkles she loved so well appearing at the corners of his eyes to show the true extent of his joy. For now she filled a jug with water, letting out giggles when he brought an arm around her waist, leaving soft warm kisses either side of her neck.

They pottered around the small space just big enough to comfortably fit them both, preparing a simple supper of bread and some slices of meat accompanied with a pot of tea, not quite as exotic as the kinds they might have tried at their outing that hadn't happened. It was devoured quickly by lamplight rather than candlelight, with the smiles and looks passed between them quite enough to sweeten the meal as it was. Slipping her feet from where they had nestled in his lap after he had issued a final rub to the soles of her stockings, John stood to retrieve his other small token from the cupboard.

"I don't think we'll get through it all tonight, but given your appetite," he teased gently, watching Anna's eyes widen at the sight of the chocolate fudge cake.

"Cheeky beggar," she laughed, her face radiant. "Just a tiny slice."

John cut a sliver as requested, taking an even smaller portion for himself. Both plates were clean in no time at all, with their cups also drained dry as, gradually and all too quickly, the lamps burned to their lowest.

* * *

John went slowly up the stairs, his knee seized up a little from the inevitable chill of February. With his cane reliably held in one hand, the smoothly bound volume was in the other. He didn't want to keep Anna from bed, seeing how weary she was, so he had bid her to go and warm the covers while he took care of everything downstairs. The nightly routine of locking and shutting everything off was so ingrained that it took no longer than five minutes, a little more at most. Tonight he had an added task, perusing the bookshelf that was fit to bursting for something suitable. He dithered between novel or poetry for a while, wondering what would be more favourable. Deciding that Anna likely wouldn't have the attention span for too long an excerpt on this night, he settled on the book of sonnets that he had bought for her the Valentine's Day just before they were wed. A little obvious, perhaps, but they had never tired, just as much as his passion and deep love for his wife could never be altered – except only to grow deeper still.

His steps were softer still as he lightly pushed the open door wider. As he had expected Anna was curled up beneath the covers, her hair flowing in waves upon the pillow, just the same as any angel or goddess would have appeared.

"What a day it's been," he said lowly, an edge of seductiveness already coating his voice.

What he hadn't quite expected as he got closer was to find her with the lids of her eyes closed, her mouth only very slightly open and soft snores escaping her.

John smiled, regarding Anna for a while in the still of the night. Making as little noise as he was able, he placed the book down upon the bedside table and drew the blanket snugly over her body. Her hand wavered lightly upon the pillow as he pressed a kiss upon her forehead.

"Sleep well and sweet dreams, my love," he uttered, stroking her hair gently before he got himself ready to take his place beside her and join her in dreaming.

* * *

Anna felt considerably rested as she made her way to Lady Mary's room. She couldn't even recall her head touching the pillow last night, so exhausted had she been. Putting the flowers into the vase and at the centrepiece of their sitting room before they had left she felt a pang of guilt that John had gone to so much trouble to make her happy, yet she hadn't even been able to stay awake for more than an hour after they'd got back. She knew that if she mentioned it he would never dare to admit, but it still bothered her. Sometimes they were too much of the same mind, especially when it came to wanting to do all they could for the other.

She smiled and made conversation as she dressed her mistress, all the while wondering what she might be able to do to make things up to her husband. A new book, perhaps – there were a few he had his eye on, although where they would be put she didn't quite know as their shelf was close to collapsing. Tickets for a picture show or something of the sort, she had enough money saved by for a treat such as that.

"Anna?"

Hearing her name shook her from her daydreams.

"Excuse me, m'lady. Will that be all?"

"Well, not quite," Lady Mary replied, smiling as she turned around in her seat at the mirror. "Last night went well. Mr Talbot says he intends to stop by for tea before he travels back."

"I'm glad to hear it, m'lady," Anna said faithfully, not quite sure why she should be told this, even if she was her lady's closest confidante.

The twinkle remained at the corner of Lady Mary's lips. "He also said he would like to accompany me for the afternoon. Not very far, perhaps just to the village. He hasn't visited before."

"And would you like me to prepare another outfit?"

Mary shook her head lightly. "That won't be necessary. I thought it would be a nice opportunity for you to take the afternoon off too, given that I rather spoiled it for you yesterday."

"That's very kind, m'lady," Anna smiled in gratitude. "I shall enjoy the time."

"I believe you will," Mary quipped, "given that Bates will be accompanying you."

Before Anna could enquire, her mistress explained.

"It turns out one of the hall boys was quite clumsy and interfered with the laundry, causing that small disaster last night. I had a word with Carson and suggested that it was only fair that the time needed to do it all over should be recouped. He seemed to be in a rather generous mood, to my surprise."

Anna smiled to herself, having a fair idea of the reason why.

"So in short, you have the rest of the morning and afternoon to yourselves."

"Thank you very much, m'lady." She had the urge to run from the room like a woman possessed on the instant, eager to seek out John to tell him of the very pleasant surprise. Instead she remained relatively composed, folding away the nightclothes. "I hope you have an agreeable afternoon with Mr Talbot."

"Well, we shall see," her mistress replied rather more reservedly, the course of recent history taking its toll. "But if I were you, I wouldn't waste a second longer standing here."

Anna laughed at that, saying a cheerful farewell to her lady before scampering away as quickly as her feet would carry her.

* * *

The afternoon sun spilled through their window, the crispness of the air outside giving the light a misty, magical quality as it floated inward, inching up the bedsheets to land shimmering upon their bare skin. Anna's hand was pressed against John's chest, her fingertips brushing against the textures of his smooth skin and coarse thatch of hair. His arm was draped around her waist, his hand reaching up to tickle lightly against the curve of her hip and up to her side. Anna squirmed, letting out breathless laughs that quickly turned into sighs when he took to dipping his head to her neck, teasing his mouth over her collarbone.

"John," she moaned, threading her fingers into his thick hair as his hand ran over her back.

"Yes, my darling?" he muffled against her skin, lavishing kisses upon her, very pleased with the sounds that were coming from her lips.

Her hands pushed him away lightly, her eyes opening so that she could take in every inch of his face. Their clothes could be viewed scattered over the floor in a rather artful arrangement, the passion getting the better of them as well as the unexpected time away from their duties. They had pondered various ideas of what they might occupy themselves with, but all sense was lost for good when they had stepped inside the cottage, John sliding his hands against her hips and rasping in her ear.

She lay there, looking at her husband with the covers barely draped over his form, and she could have melted with how happy she was.

"This was all very lovely," she didn't pause to giggle at the lascivious smirk that crossed his lips, "but we should get up soon. We can't very well stay here all afternoon."

"Who says so?" John replied, shifting himself closer to her. "Whenever we make plans, they seem to go awry."

Anna smiled, letting her head nestle against his shoulder as he lay upon his back. He reached to entwine their hands, and neither of them failed to be astounded about how perfectly their fingers fit in the spaces of the other.

"I'm rather glad that they did this time," she said, cuddling into him. "As much as I like taking tea, I dare say it's not as half as nice as this."

"You minx, Anna Bates," he growled, nipping at her earlobe before kissing her tenderly. "But I quite agree."

They lay together for some time, blissful in their prolonged afterglow, as content and comfortable as it was possible to be, the furthest they moved simply to meet each other's lips once more. Valentine's Day may have passed without much fanfare, but it didn't fail to pass either of them by that any and every day was filled with so much love when they could spend them so close together. And that was how it would be for the rest of their days, thankfully said after all that had been prevailed over.

All that lay ahead was love, wrapping them up and lasting longer than the rest of the time.

After a while, Anna sat up, making to emerge from their cocoon. She didn't bother to put on her robe.

"Where are you going?" John enquired gruffly, rolling onto his side and admiring how the sun framed her in light.

She leaned over, kissing her husband soundly, trailing her fingers against his jaw and giving a smile that captured his heart completely for the countless time since they'd met.

"There's still some chocolate cake for afternoon tea," she answered, leading him to follow her down to the kitchen without a second thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wanted to do a modern!AU riff on this idea too (thought it'd be kinda cool for the two worlds to meet in a fashion) and I honestly thought I wouldn't finish it in time (well, it's a bit belated now...). This is a little more openly *ahem* racier than the DA-era set bit, but I didn't really think it warranted bringing the rating all the way up for a couple of mentions. If you think otherwise, I'd be willing to alter. **

**This is based on this prompt: "Imagine Person A of your OTP planning to surprise Person B by welcoming them home, wearing nothing but an apron (and maybe underwear) but as soon as Person A heard Person B opening the door, Person A quickly hid out of embarrassment until Person B found them."**

* * *

Anna felt especially pleased with herself, pausing to survey the fruits of her efforts. She had got the candles and the flowers; the music system was all set up to play the selection of John's favourites alongside the songs that were meaningful to them as a couple. The dinner was coming along nicely; she closed her eyes and inhaled the delicious aromas that were floating around the kitchen. She made sure that she didn't indulge herself for too long, snapping back into action and checking the various pots and pans to see that they didn't simmer over, but she smiled with reassurance to find that everything was perfect.

Perhaps she was going a little over the top with her plans; it's not as though they didn't cherish and celebrate their love in some way every day of the year, which made her heart so fulfilled and gave her the certain feeling that she was the luckiest woman in the world. But this year was extra special as it was the first Valentine's Day since they had married. Monotony had most definitely not set into their life and Anna wanted to show John exactly how much her passion for him had burned even stronger since their union.

He had no idea of the extent to which she was going, probably expecting nothing more than a card sealed with a kiss and a quiet night-in cuddling on the sofa. _Typical man_, Anna thought with loving derision. They may be staying in tonight but she had no intention of things staying quiet. She bit her bottom lip to stifle a mischievous giggle, her mind already running wild and her body sparking up tingles that charged her every nerve with electricity. She placed her palms upon the counter-top, taking a few deep breaths and telling herself to calm down, even though the thought of her husband with his strong arms about her pulling her closer to him was one she never wanted to temper completely.

She glimpsed her phone not too far away, recalling the message she had sent him but half an hour ago.

_Don't stay too late at the office tonight. I'm dying to see you and kiss you senseless as soon as you get in the door xxx_

He'd replied within the minute, much to her delight.

_That's one hell of an incentive, my love. Nothing could stop me from coming home to you. My beautiful wife and eternal Valentine. Love you xxxx_

Her stomach tightened delightfully and her heart couldn't stop fluttering. There was no way on this earth that he could be more perfect, and everything he made her feel was beyond anything she had ever imagined.

Looking down at herself and the jumper and jeans she currently had on, she knew she'd have to get changed before John arrived home. He always insisted that she looked gorgeous in whatever she wore but tonight was about making an effort and she couldn't very well leave herself out of the bigger picture.

There were two options, she considered. The claret dress that hung in their wardrobe and the one that she knew her husband had a particular penchant for, probably as it clung to her curves just a touch too tightly. Whenever she emerged in it the fire that rose in his eyes was unmistakable, and before very long in every instance it engulfed them both. It'd do the trick, no doubt about it. But maybe that was too predictable.

Anna grinned wickedly when she moved on to the lingerie set she had purchased just the other week. With energy possessing her she bounded up to their bedroom, grabbing the bag that lay beneath their bed. She admired the fine black lace, holding the bra up by its thin straps before she wriggled out of her clothes and fastened the underwear in place. The skimpy knickers were just enough to cover her modesty, although turning in the mirror she noticed that they didn't leave a lot to the imagination at the back, the edges of the silky black bow brushing against her bare skin.

She felt rather daring descending the stairs clad in so little, even if she was in the privacy of her own home. Thank god their neighbours kept themselves to themselves. Scooting back into the kitchen, the heat from the cooking kept her warm enough. In fact, she was a touch too warm. It probably had everything to do with the fact she couldn't stop thinking about what John would do when he entered to see her in such a state of undress. She was certain that his actions would be more forthcoming than words right at that moment, and the thought caused her to suppress a moan in her throat. The apron that she had been using hung over the back of one of the chairs and Anna stared at it, held in something of a trance.

Before she could determine whether she truly had lost a grip on all of her senses, she discarded her bra to the floor and slipped the apron over her head, the soft waves of her hair mussing a little in the process.

_What on earth are you thinking?_ she asked herself, the thin fabric held to her by the way of not much other than a loose knot at her waist. It seemed like all of her rational thought was lost long ago, ever since the first time that John kissed her with a quiet but deep-running passion that had her completely addicted.

She stopped herself from collapsing into a fit of giggles, focusing instead on keeping everything running smoothly. Turning down the dials on the oven she smoothed the apron down against herself, getting flustered when she imagined John's hand in place of her own, lingering a little too low.

The click of the front door took her by surprise suddenly – _he certainly was early_. In a frenzied state she hopped from foot to foot, deciding for some reason to make a dash for the store cupboard at the side of the room. A rush of heated embarrassment flooded up to burn her face as she shut the door behind her, hiding herself away. She didn't even know why she should be so ashamed all of a sudden. Though she was never shy with her desires for her husband, she'd never been so openly wanton before, putting herself on show quite literally. Something had overtaken her and she'd given in to the lure without really stopping to think things through.

Through the door she could hear John's voice, which was certainly strange. Why would he be talking to himself, so loudly at least?

Her blood halted in her veins as another voice followed afterwards.

"I am sorry about this, mate, I feel terrible for barging in."

"No worries, I'm sure it's knocking around somewhere. Can't have your big plans going to waste."

Anna's stomach churned uncomfortably and she felt absolutely mortified. The thought that Robert was standing oblivious in the hallway while she looked like _this_ made her want to crawl on the floor and curl into a ball, hoping beyond hope that if she clenched her eyes shut tight enough that she'd wake up and find it was just a dream that went very wrong at just the last minute. There was nothing she could do but stay standing there waiting in the dark, feeling very silly indeed.

John's footsteps were heavy against the floor, clattering sounds rattling around the kitchen as it sounded though he was taking the place apart. After an agonising time when she felt like she was holding her breath until she would burst, he finally made his way towards the cupboard. Anna watched the handle as it moved, revolving inside as he turned it from the outside.

His expression certainly was a picture as he discovered her unexpectedly in front of him, a blush making the apples of her cheeks glow. The question as to why was on the tip of his tongue, but the words were swiftly snatched away when his gaze drifted to take in the outline of her almost completely naked figure. His throat bobbed once, twice, and then his tongue darted from his mouth to moisten his lips. If only the situation had been different, she would have had no hesitation.

"Anna..." he stammered her name, his eyes turning a new shade spurred on by the discovery he had stumbled upon.

"What on earth is he doing here?!" she responded in a stern whisper, her cheeks flaring with additional colour. "I've never felt so embarrassed in all my life."

"I said he could borrow the drill for something he wants to set up for Cora. It's their anniversary at the weekend, and..." John stopped himself from explaining, seeing that Anna didn't particularly care to know the intimate details. "I'll get rid of him as soon as I can."

"See that you do!" she exclaimed, draping her arms over her chest and shoulders, feeling as though she was shrinking smaller by the second.

Her husband gave her a deeply apologetic look, and she couldn't help her heart from melting just a little, her gaze pinned to the lock of hair that had flopped loose over his forehead in his panic.

Yet more unbearable minutes ticked by, with Anna swearing that the next Valentine's Day would be here before she would be set free. Robert seemed to be in a particularly talkative mood tonight and she only felt slightly sorry for John having to interject and swerve the conversation as best he could. Eventually she made out a prolonged farewell between the two men and the front door shutting firm, followed by the snip of the latch ensuring that the world outside was well and truly banished.

She did her best to conceal her bashfulness when John came back into the kitchen, having emerged fully from her hiding place. His eyes raked unabashedly over her, from head to toe and then back up languidly again. Anna observed her skin prickling with a curious combination of searing heat and tingling chills at her husband's attentions but she was determined to keep a rein on her charging desires, if only for show. Her gaze was slightly yielding steel, a pout fixed upon her lips.

"I could swing for Robert Crawley," John uttered, pacing the tiles to get nearer to his unclothed wife. "Not for the first time, but now..." He drew in a breath before his throat went completely dry; just looking at her was sending him to a sweet oblivion, the urge to touch her inviting dips and curves getting more compelling by the second. "Something smells delicious."

Anna kept her poker face in place, though she could feel the sparks of electricity all round. "I've been slaving for hours."

The corners of his mouth twitched at the choice of her words. His eyes were burning fiercely now, consumed completely by barely unrestrained passion.

"And you look...phenomenal." His voice dragged from his throat, the yearning he felt much too much. "Absolutely _ravishing_."

It was torture for her to remain so composed, especially when the gravel of her husband's voice when he was so clearly aroused was her biggest weakness. Well, one of them at least. She bit down upon her lip to relieve some of the pressure that was building within her and then pinned on a small scowl, satisfied that it was enough to fool him.

"Well, I'm not sure that you deserve either treat now," she commented, trying her best not to be swayed by his pleading look."Not after that. Can you imagine if I would have been standing out here and you both came strolling in? I'd be labelled a hussy forever more."

John shook his head, entranced as he brought his steps closer still. "Never, love." His tone was rougher than she'd ever heard it, and it shot a bolt straight to her core. "You're only ever my naughty girl..."

Before he could lay a hand upon her she darted from his reach, going towards where the pots and pans lay upon the top of the cooker.

"Dinner first," she said shrilly, shooting him a sultry glance over her shoulder.

Anna smiled to herself as she sashayed her hips while she moved about, deliberately taking her time as she bent over the counter to pour the potatoes and vegetables onto their respective plates. The short hem of the apron rose up further and she distinctly heard John's strangled whisper of "_Oh, Christ!_" ring in the air, obviously as his gaze reached her pert and exposed bottom. Spurred on by the thought that he simply couldn't contain himself, she couldn't resist giving a little wiggle where she stood.

"Anna, love," he choked, and she had to turn to seek out his gaze. "Come over here, please."

"What was that you said?" She simply had to tease him a little, just for adequate payback.

"_Please_,_" _he rasped desperately, but still so sincere that it touched her heart. Needing to do _something_ with his hands, he raked one again and again through his hair while he waited for her to return to him. "God, I can't wait much longer."

She stifled a giggle, trailing her steps slowly over the floor. "Mr Bates, you're so easily bothered." Secretly, she was ecstatic at the fact.

His hands were eager upon her as soon as she got close enough to reach, stroking the path up her sides through the fabric of the apron. Dipping his head, his lips crashed upon hers and Anna responded in kind to every movement of his mouth, lust pouring out helplessly into the searing kiss, the temperature in the room rising by the second and threatening to break. John tore his lips away from his wife's and started trailing them down her throat and neck, hearing and feeling her whimper when he suckled on a sensitive patch of skin. Anna found it impossible to hold back, arching herself against John's hands and mouth, both relentless upon her and seeking to give her as much pleasure as she was able to handle. And yet she knew this was only the beginning. Her own hands grasped against his shoulders, running up to grip into his hair. Already her lips were pleading his name in breathless sighs.

She gasped when his nimble fingers easily undid the knot holding the apron to her body, his palm running past the lace of her knickers to caress her stomach.

"Time to get rid of this distraction," he said against her neck, lavishing another long and warm kiss there before he disrobed her completely. The air brushed her, making her nipples tighten and then she surrendered herself to sighs as John fondled and kissed her breasts all over in the way she always desired so much, so often the source of her undoing.

Somehow in the heady haze of it all she managed to wrestle his shirt from him, raking her hands over his chest and questing lower. His grunt rifled through her when she cupped him through his trousers, sensing how he grew more wanting for her with her barest touch.

Before she could do any more to tease him, he swept her up into his arms in a rush, causing her to laugh deeply and heartily. His fingertips tickled at her thighs, making her breathe unsteadily as his strong arms held her securely.

"What about dinner?" she asked, a veil of innocence concealing her true need.

"Not hungry," John muttered, sending a passionate look straight into her eyes, a kaleidoscope of blue. "Not for food at any rate."

Anna giggled as his mouth nipped at her ear gently, squirming happily in his embrace. "Me neither," she answered breathily, cupping her hand at his cheek, caressing his slightly stubbled skin with loving strokes of her fingertips.

There was a deep and lingering kiss shared between them before John bounded them both through the sitting room door, the bedroom seeming worlds away right now for the pursuits that neither was willing to wait a second longer to endeavour upon.

* * *

Anna startled awake, her body laid out the length of the sofa, sunk into it quite completely. She was rather groggy, and couldn't determine whether the sound of the doorbell ringing out had been part of her dream or not. She hoped that it wasn't, as what a downright boring fantasy that would have proved to be.

Blinking towards the door she saw the fine figure of her husband coming towards her with a soft smile across his face, easing her gently back into the world of the living. He laid the pizza boxes down on the coffee table, kneeling next to her side and chuckling when the grumbles of her stomach became apparent. Anna got a little embarrassed at the sounds escaping her, shifting herself to sit up and lean against the arm of the sofa.

"I thought it was worth taking the liberty," he explained, stroking his hand rhythmically against her thigh. "Figured you'd be hungry when you woke up."

She smiled lazily, adoring how he was always so thoughtful. As wasn't unusual now, her thoughts were suddenly elsewhere.

"What about Gracie?" she asked, concern apparent in her voice. "Have I missed her feed? Oh god, John, you should have woken me..."

"Shhh." Very gently he pressed a finger to her lips, his smile widening at the mention of their little girl. They couldn't have pinned it down completely, but given that she was now three months old it was fairly surmised that she had been the product of the Valentine's Day previous. "I put her down with a bottle about an hour ago, she'll be happy for a little while yet. You know that you should be sleeping when she is anyway."

Anna nodded, still a little panicked that she hadn't completely synchronised with their daughter's routines but grateful that she'd been able to rest. Now she could enjoy the Valentine's meal with her husband a lot better, given that she was considerably more alert than she had been earlier in the day.

John curled next to her on the sofa, placing a box each onto their laps. They devoured the pizza happily, taking more time than they usually would safe in the knowledge that Gracie was slumbering. The baby monitor was on the side unit, permanently switched on just in case, but there was not a peep to be heard.

Anna watched her husband look at her in confusion, then traced the forming of his smile with her fingertips as she wiped the blob of sauce clean from the corner of his mouth.

"Do you think we'll ever have a conventional Valentine's night again?" she wondered, trailing her hand down towards his chest before she rested her head against the place that radiated such warmth. "A dinner that isn't a takeaway, maybe even a night out somewhere." Her words became soft and nostalgic as she slumped against him. "Something that goes to plan."

John stretched one arm out across the back of the sofa while his other fit snugly around his wife's waist.

"Probably when Gracie turns eighteen," he laughed, feeling his heart warm considering how their life had turned out. His gaze lingered upon the dozen roses that stood upon the mantelpiece, his one conventionally romantic gesture of the day. Smiling widely, he tipped his chin to kiss Anna's hair. "Even if things didn't go quite to plan, I'm glad it's worked out how it has. I couldn't want more than my girls, today or any other day."

He paused, revelling in the warmth of Anna's body snuggled against him, unable to believe that there existed a more perfect moment in the world.

What he uttered next brought the biggest smile to her face.

"My beautiful wife, my perfect daughter. My two eternal Valentines."


End file.
